Dream of Mine
by Ceberus Fire 17
Summary: Part 1-3: Reno wasn't very smart bringing a Remnant home after everything that happened. But what he doesn't know is that bringing the strangely unhuman like Yazoo into his life would cause the Turk to wonder just what he's doing with himself. Next cha.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dream of Mine

Author: Cerebusfire17

Category: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary:

Reno didn't know what he was thinking, nor did he realize how much trouble he could get into for what he did. He wasn't one to think much of "What if" or "Shit" for the more layman, but what was it he did know? He did know that he wasn't the kind to let his enemy die right in front of him in such pain. But then again, He wasn't expecting to take his enemy home either!!

Pairings: RenoxYazoo

The explosion knocked Yazoo, Loz, and Cloud from the rooftop, sending them all down to the fall of their doom. "Yazoo." Loz called to his younger brother, reaching out his hand to the more feminine of the three. Yazoo could only stare hopelessly at Loz.

"One of us are going to die, if not both," He said calmly despite the howling around them.

"Yazoo….."

"I don't want to be the one alive….." Yazoo pulled out his pistols and started pulling the barrel to his forehead. "If you survive, avenge me brother…."

"Yazoo, don't!!" Loz finally, with the last of his strength, managed to grab hold of his brother and look him in the eye. "You'll be the one who will avenge Kadaj and me. Don't let the loneliness depress you, Yazoo. You won't be alone forever. I promise…."

The ground struck suddenly. Neither Loz or Yazoo felt a thing, but only Yazoo woke up from the fall. He laid on top of Loz, whose eye stared straight ahead at the sky. His mouth was gapped open with a little blood dripping from his lips. Yazoo, himself, was bleeding from his head, with only a few scraps over his body that ripped at his clothing, and then there was the damage from the explosion. The middle child's ribs were cracked, already bruising under his leather jacket, pain swelling and making it hard to breathe. Yazoo stared at the ever glowing sky that was now filled with fireworks and light.

"……..Nissan….." Was all that escaped from the young man's lips before he tried to roll off of his older brother. He knew his body hurt but not that it was supposed to keep him from doing anything. Yazoo, unlike his brothers, was in no way shape or form connected to the flesh that binded him to the planet. He was cut off from emotions and physical responses and reactions. He never got hungry, or angry, or cried. That was always Loz. Loz always cried for them, Kadaj would throw fits of rage over nothing and afterward want to eat until the world was starving. His brothers were always there to let him know how to feel or what to do. Now……

Now, what was he supposed to do?

He only made it a few feet before he felt the strange sensation that his body was burning. He could feel his senses dulling and a strange glow come from his fingertips. He knew the Lifestream was after him, as he looked back and watched his older brother dissolve into the green light. "…Loz….Kadaj…. I will be joining you soon, Brothers." he laid his head on the ground and waited, taking a deep breath before accepting his fate from the planet.

The burning stopped, however, and the heat from the pull of the planet left his body. Soon, Yazoo could feel that his body no longer felt weak and his bones, though still slightly bruised, recovered within minutes. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a shadowy figure standing over him. "Nissan?" He called weakly, just before the figure knocked him out on the spot.

It's the strangest sensation, when the light hits you right in the face, and you can see the light through your eyelids and can feel the heat of the light hitting you just right to wake you up. And you can swear that you can see everything in the world and everything that goes on in it, and all the souls that have come, have passed, and will come to be in time. It's one of the most beautiful things you could witness in your life, even if it is while you sleep.

And then, Yazoo woke up.

His eyes stared out at nothing for a moment, and then they began to shift, recognizing that he was no longer outside but in a room with a ceiling and furniture. The living room wasn't small at all. It could've been an apartment itself if the owner decided to do so and just add in another wall.

Yazoo laid on the pull-out couch, facing the entirety of the area. A large flat screen was posted on the wall above the mantle of the chimney, with a few decorations sitting there as well. The room itself was painted black, but the floor lights were equip with black lights, lighting up thousands of glow-in-the-dark stars and moons everywhere. It was too dark to see into the kitchen or any other room, but he knew for SURE that he wasn't in the Lifestream.

"Nissan? Is this your doing?" Yazoo couldn't help but ask himself as he sat up and looked around the room, and at himself. Yazoo realized that his body was no longer clung by his leather jacket, but now loosely covered by an all-too-big button up shirt and a pair of "Homie The Clown" boxers and socks. He turned to his right, noticing the slight rise and fall of another's chest. He didn't recognize the other asleep in the sofa chair, nor did he understand why he was even saved, but he was strangely satisfied with the results. In a way, this gave him the opportunity to either try again, or get tortured for information, torture which would prove pointless since Yazoo and Kadaj were no longer connected telepathically.

Strange, he suddenly thought, how he could no longer hear his brothers or their thoughts. He couldn't remember just what they sounded like, now that he thought about it. He couldn't even remember their faces, but he remembered what he looked like…..right?

"You awake?" The man in the chair sleeping was now awake, his voice still heavy with sleep as he rubbed his head. Yazoo stared at this figure for the longest time in silence. He didn't know who this was, or what they wanted, but at the same time, Yazoo was still alive.

"……….."

"Why are you so shy now, yo?" The man asked, hoping for an answer, and suddenly Yazoo could put a picture to one face. The red-haired Turk from Northern Cavern and Edge. He knew he was one of Rufus Shin-Ra's men, but the name slipped his mind. He'd fought him in Edge, but after the man and his partner were swept away, there was really no need to deal with him. And then the explosion happened…. "You ain't gonna say anything now?" The Turk got up and walked over to the silver haired man. Yazoo stared at him, not with anger or fear, but wonder. For the life of him, he could not remember the Turk's name.

"………Why am I still alive?" First question that took their mind from the confusion. Wait, "their" mind. No, only his. He didn't hear his brothers anymore, nor could they hear him. He was completely alone. The thought had him staring at the sheets of his bed, staring at his thin, frail-looking form.

"Well, that I'm not so sure about," replied the other, scratching the back of his head. He walked over to the closest wall and slid his hand upward, switching on the main light, illuminating the entire room to the fullest. The light struck Yazoo's slits and he shield his eyes quickly before any damage could be done. "Jeez!! You act like it's the brightest thing in the world. You were only out for like eight days," The Turk said while shrugging his arms. Yazoo glared up at the red head, quickly seeing his name tag on the bottom his white button up, which was never really buttoned. "JOSEPH ALBAINAN SINCLAIR"

"Joseph-San? You're name is Joseph?" Yazoo asked curiously, and the other man ripped his tag off.

"No!!….My name is Reno. Got it memorized?" Reno said, pointing to his temple with a shark grin on his face. "Anyway, I'm not sure why you're alive, really. I figured with the other two gone, you'd disappear with your friends." Reno went back to his chair and yawned, while Yazoo didn't know just what to think of the whole situation.

"Friends?……What friends?"

"Kadaj-Baka and that big stupid fucker," Reno said without thinking, which resulted in the stronger man pinning him to the ground and choking the life out of him with a single hand with no effort at all, not even a look of strain in his face.

"That big, stupid fucker, as you referred to him," Yazoo began, completely emotionless and calm faced, "is one of my two brothers, and his name was Loz. Loz did not hurt anyone, as did Kadaj. My brothers were good……so, keep your tongue, or I'll rip it out." He let Reno go, just in time to allow him a gasp of breath. Yazoo went back to his bed and sat there quietly, staring at a wall, while Reno was still on his floor, coughing and rubbing his neck. He could feel the bruising that Yazoo caused, he just didn't know how bad it would be until the morning. His eyes then went to the younger man in his bed.

"What the fuck was that for?!!" he yelled out, getting a look of nothing in return.

"What?" Yazoo asked innocently, though it was still eerie in a way. Reno got to his fee and glared at him.

"You should be happy I saved your fucking ass, asshole!!"

"……fu-cking ass…..asshole?" Yazoo was trying to translate the words in his head, but his brain wasn't working properly since he was no longer connected with his brothers. He'd remembered that Kadaj learned the word "fucker" from a human who kicked his bike, trying to prove he was tougher than the younger teen, but the other words were different. He didn't know you could use the same words in a single sentence…..and they all mean something different.

"Yeah!! That's you!! What the fuck, guy?! Do you not understand the English?" Reno tilted his head with wonder.

"……………."

"……………"

"……………"

"…..You totally don't understand much English at all, do you?" Reno finally asked, and Yazoo dropped his head.

"……"

"Hmm….. How did you get by without knowing how to talk?" Reno crossed his arms, wondering. He sat down next to the younger man and stared at him in silence.

Yazoo wasn't the most noticed of the three Remnants, but he was the scariest. Never really emotional, never showing fear or anger or even a slight sign of humanity. He was soulless, and he was the perfect copy of Sephiroth's insanity. From what data gathered by Reeve and Rufus, the Turks learned about the Remnants. They were, in truth, three parts of Sephiroth: His Body was Loz, his mind was Kadaj, but as for what Yazoo represented was still unknown. Where they originated, exactly, was still a mystery. It was something that they were hoping the Remnants could tell them that, along with more information. Which is why, when Reno went searching to see if any of them survived, he pulled Yazoo from the wreckage and destruction.

But for the past eight days…..Yazoo was talking in his sleep, about what Reno couldn't make out, because none of it made any sense. One night it could be about a toy Loz took from him to see if he would cry, then next, he would say three things and then be comforting Loz, telling him not to cry. He would be telling Kadaj about the sky, and then the next, he would stay silent, saying only "Yes, Brother," "If that's Mother's will, Brother." His connection to his brothers and their "mother" was strong, even now. But Reno couldn't help but wonder just what it was that Yazoo dreamed about.

"Kadaj spoke for all of us, therefore, there was no reason for Loz and I to learn much of your words," Yazoo stated simply, hands pressed together and head still down. Reno watched Yazoo for a moment, not entirely sure what was going through the younger man's head. Yazoo was, as Rufus and the Turks believed, the key to figuring out just what drove Sephiroth mad and possibly use him to develop a newer, more stronger version of the Turks and SOLDIER. But……

"How old are you?" Yazoo looked over at Reno, still blank.

"Old?"

"Yeah, your age? From the time you were born to now? Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"…..I don't know?" Yazoo's face contorted into confusion, the first sign of emotion the younger man had ever given anyone. It actually made Reno jump to his feet, thinking he'd have to fight the youth off. Yazoo's face, of course, went blank after this reaction as if to say, "What are you doing?", and Reno finally relaxed and sat back down.

"How do you not remember having a birthday party, yo?" Reno couldn't help but ask, and Yazoo simply listened. "Damn, like, do you even have a reason to get fucked up?"

"…….What's a birthday?"

"The date you were born. The day you came into the world, and everyone must throw gloriously, awesome sin filled parties every year in your name, and everyone must do as you say, you know?" Reno explained happily, laughing at that. When he laughed, Yazoo couldn't help but crack a smile himself, but the smile was crazed and deranged, and it made Reno move back from the younger man slightly. This made Yazoo stop altogether and just stared at Reno again.

_/He reacts to others?…… maybe that's why they wanted him./_ Reno thought, looking over Yazoo.

"Well," Reno began, smacking Yazoo on the back, catching the younger man off guard, "Get some more rest. You've been sleeping in my bed for the past week and ½, take it up for another night. But you owe me a massage, guy!" Yazoo nodded to this and laid back down, and Reno went back to his chair, getting ready to fall back asleep again. "Okay," he murmured to himself, pulling his jacket over his chest and arms, "this can't get too more weird, now can it?"

**10 Minutes Later…**

There was a strange, unsettling feeling looming over Reno as he slept. At first he cracked an eye open, not really seeing anything, but when he opened both eyes and looked up, Yazoo were standing over Reno. Reno jumped from the chair and glared at Yazoo. "What the fuck ?!!"

"I can't sleep," was all Yazoo said, sounding still tired himself. Reno calmed down and sighed.

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare."

"….A nightmare?" Reno asked, cocking a brow. "Are you serious guy? It's like 03:00 and you're scared of a nightmare? Just go back to sleep guy!" Reno growled and tried to close his eyes again. But Yazoo didn't move. He simply stood there. Reno opened his eye again and growled louder than before. "Dude!! Go to fucking bed!!"

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare." Yazoo repeated himself.

"Just go to sleep. You'll be fine in the morning," said Reno with a yawn, but Yazoo still stood.

"I can't sleep."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Both of Reno's eyes were open with frustration.

_2 Minutes Later…._

"This is so fucking stupid…." Reno murmured to himself as he glared at the back of Yazoo's head. The younger man was fast asleep in Reno's arms, a cute smile on his face that Reno was surprised was there. "Man, how did I end up spooning with a guy?! If Rude ever finds this out…..If ELENA finds this shit out……." Reno's mind was riddled with horrible thoughts of the consequences for his lone actions and how his fellow co-workers would react. Rude would be confused, Elena would tell ANYONE who had ears, Rufus wouldn't know whether to laugh or dock his pay, Tseng would FUCK HIM UP and that would be it.

It would be worse if Cloud and his gay-ass group of faggots (as Reno and Rude referred to AVALANCHE often in front of Elena, since she started dating a man who was obviously gay (except to her, anyway)) found out. Tifa was worse that Elena, fucking Barrett was worse than Tifa, and Yuffie…… Dear Shiva, what would happen if that child would get that information, was a question Reno did NOT want to find out.

"Fucking Valentine-Dono would have a field goddamn day with that," Reno said quietly, remembering that the former Turk, after spending a few days of taking care of Elena and Tseng, was a natural jokester. He was never like that with Cloud or the others in his group, but it appeared that the family roots of the Turks had surpassed a 30 year lapse, for Reno and Vincent had spent a good time catching Rude off guard several times. This, of course, was with/out the president being there. The entire time, Vincent held a straight face, and he only smirked. He never laughed or giggled or chuckled; he just grinned, like he was waiting for the ultimate prank. Reno claimed him as his mentor and vowed his life to Vincent the GOD OF FUCK-YO-FRIENDS-UP….which Vincent only sighed to and left quickly after this.

And now, Reno was spooning a man who was possibly still a minor, possibly still as deadly as he was without his brothers, possibly a zombie who was just waiting for Reno to fall asleep so he could eat his brains and learn the secrets of "Halo 3", and that was not happening while he still had three levels to go before beating the game. He glared at Yazoo for a moment before looking back at his console and TV. "No way," he said, "I'm too close…." he felt Yazoo snuggle closer to his body slightly and sigh, something that made the Turk blush.

Reno stared back at Yazoo's head as the younger man yawned and moved a little closer to the Turk. By this time, Yazoo's scalp was touching Reno's nose, and his breathing was long and slow, pressing his back into Reno's chest with every sigh. Reno couldn't help but notice that Yazoo's hair smelled really good. Not, "Oh, I love that shampoo you're using" kinda smell either. No, it was a natural scent, like the smell of the air after the rainfall. It was something that was just pleasant to the senses, and Reno couldn't help but pull Yazoo a little closer than before, and falling fast asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dream of Mine

Author: Cerebusfire17

Category: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary:

Reno didn't know what he was thinking, nor did he realize how much trouble he could get into for what he did. He wasn't one to think much of "What if" or "Shit" for the more layman, but what was it he did know? He did know that he wasn't the kind to let his enemy die right in front of him in such pain. But then again, He wasn't expecting to take his enemy home either!!

Pairings: RenoxYazoo

Reno woke up in his bed alone when morning came, and he immediately freaked out. Yazoo was nowhere in sight, and his eyes were almost trying to find the answer for him. As he got up from the bed, he could smell something good from his downstairs kitchen, and wondered. He strode down the hall to the stairway and when he reached his destination, he could see his prisoner in the kitchen…..making scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook," Reno stated in his sleepy voice, but Yazoo didn't seem to notice Reno at all. He was too busy making food for them. Reno looked at the table and realized something. There was four plates on the table. Two were definitely for Reno and Yazoo, but the other two…. "I guess some habits just die hard, don't they?" Reno said to himself.

Yazoo finally turned around to place the food on the table when he saw Reno watching him. "Reno-San? You're up early." He stated simply, and Reno snickered, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah!!….no thanks to you!! I had the hardest time sleeping on one side, you know?" Reno sat down at the table and looked at the food before him. His eyes then went to the other plates. "Why….?" he stopped, thinking that maybe the question would be too much for him. Then Reno thought fuck it. "What's with the other plates?" Yazoo stopped moving for a moment when Reno asked him that question, looking at the plates himself with that blank look on his face.

"I…..am not sure, entirely. I thought there would be more people, I suppose." his words seemed just as confused as he was.

"You mean your brothers, Kadaj-Baka and Loz-Baka?" Reno asked, helping instead of hurting his captive. Yazoo's eyes seemed to light up when those two names were mentioned.

"Yes….Usually, my brothers would join me, but….." He started to remember that he'd laid on the ground after the explosion, but he couldn't remember…… "Where are my brothers, Reno?"

"Huh?…" Reno stared at the Remnant for a moment, not sure if he was just hearing wrong, or if Yazoo being the only child still alive of the three brothers was driving him crazy. "Yazoo-Tan….your brothers are dead. Don't you remember, guy? You and Loz-Baka fell from the bridge after we blew--I mean, after that explosion, and Loz caught you, and you--"

"Landed on Loz. He saved me." Yazoo finished for Reno and sat down at the table, thinking about everything he remembered, which turned out to be not much at all. He remembered following Kadaj and Loz to the town of Edge, fighting Cloud outside of Midgar, capturing the children infected with Geostigma, fighting with Reno, throwing Reno on top of his partner after the billboard collapsed from the fight. He remembered all that, but….. "I can't remember what we were looking for."

"……." Reno looked at Yazoo, then got up from the table, placing a hand of comfort on the younger man's shoulder, and began making toast. "Damn! Don't you know anything?" Yazoo stared at Reno with that blank face of his, but he was genuinely curious of what the Turk meant. "You can't have breakfast without bread and butter!! It's the most important part of the your day, other than waking up and knowing you didn't wake up with a fat, ugly, clingy bitch in bed next to you, you know?" The Turk flashed a cheesy smile, and received a strangely calm smile back from Yazoo. "So….Why are you still in my clothes?"

"Oh!" Yazoo exclaimed, looking down at himself and realizing his mistake. "My apologies, Reno-San. I'm not used to being in clothing so…..so…."

"Accessible to the junk when it needs shifted in the trunk?" Reno finished when Yazoo couldn't think of the words. Yazoo stared at Reno with that slightly confused look, and the Turk laughed. "I know you don't know what that means Yazoo-Tan. It's okay, if you're around me long enough, I'll teach you everything you need to know!!" The way Reno smiled at Yazoo just then must've struck something within Yazoo, for when the younger man looked back at Reno, he could've sworn that the Turk had long, spiky black hair and his face was a little different.

"_But don't worry Sempai,"_ the strange who was now before Yazoo said, moving closer to the youth until they were mere inches from each other's face. _"I'll teach you everything you need to know about Shin-Ra, and about being in SOLDIER. It's not that hard when you have a cheat sheet for your best friend….possibly more?"_

"More than what?" Yazoo asked out loud, staring at the stove that was left vacant long ago. Reno was almost done with his plate, and began stealing pieces of Yazoo's eggs when he heard what the other man said.

"What the fuck are you talking about Yazoo-Tan?"

"Huh?" Yazoo looked at Reno, then smacked the fork from the Turk's hand. "Really? I made you twice as much as I would my brothers and you're still hungry Reno-San?" Yazoo crossed his arms as Reno picked his fork back up.

"Your brothers are fucking gay," was the Turk's response, knowing that Yazoo wouldn't know what it was he just said and there wasn't a threat of injury.

"Gay?" Yazoo repeated by accident.

"Yeah. Every guy knows what gay means. If you don't, then you wouldn't exist. You want to exist don't you? You'd better say that you and your brother's are gay, or something fucked up will happen."

"My brother and I are gay." Yazoo said with uncertainty, especially when Reno nearly choked on his breakfast laughing. "I have a very strange feeling that 'gay' is not going to keep me from disappearing, Reno-San."

"Sure it does," somehow, Reno managed to say that without cracking up laughing. Yazoo could only shake his head at the man's insult. It really didn't bother him that he didn't know much of the dialect or many of the words' meanings. He'd just wished humans would stop thinking it was so funny that he didn't know anything.

"You never answered my question from this morning, Reno-San. Why and how did you save my life?" Reno stopped eating and laughing after the question leaned back in his chair, hands already in pockets.

"Well, as for the 'How' in your question, I had some Cure-All Materia I ripped off that fucking Wutaian brat Yuffie-Chan. I was lucky that she accidentally dropped it getting off of Cid-Kun's airship. You were almost dead when I found you. Loz-San was underneath you, he had you pistol in his hand, too." Yazoo's eyes narrowed with that information. He suddenly remembered why they'd come and attacked Edge in the first place. Mother. They were all after their mother, the one person who they'd never known, but needed more than anything to be complete. He knew that Kadaj had found their mother, he knew that he was running from Cloud, and he needed Loz and Yazoo's help. He knew that Cloud and Kadaj were fighting overtop the ancient metropolis of Midgar, but when Kadaj fell and took the contents of the black box into his body……that's when the connection stopped, Yazoo now remembered.

"Yazoo-Tan?" Reno called to the younger man, who now realized that he was staring at the Turk like he was going to fight. Reno had jumped from the table as soon as Yazoo looked at him, electro-rod quick in hand to defend himself. Yazoo's face went back to nothingness again, calming Reno slightly, but underneath the surface, he was still plagued with questions. "Hey, you alright there? You look like you just saw something you didn't like."

"No…I was just remembering something." Yazoo stated simply, looking back at his plate of food. The eggs and bacon and toast all was delicious, but Yazoo didn't know if he was hungry or not.

"What's the matter? Not hungry now? I didn't think I was that bad of an eater."

"I'm not sure if I want food or not."

"….What do you mean, 'you don't know?' If you ain't hungry now, just eat it or save it for later when you're hungry. That way you fuck up your system, you know?" Reno advised as he grabbed his plate and went to the sink. Yazoo picked up his fork then and decided, /_Maybe it would be better for me to decide at the moment._/

"Okay…" Reno sighed as he switched on the recorder, the red light indicating that it was ready to take in all information. Yazoo was still wearing Reno's clothing, but now it was a pair of black pants and a different white shirt. (Turns out, Yazoo enjoys wearing clothing that allows his junk to move in the trunk compared to his tight leather jacket and pants) Yazoo looked like a little kid in Reno's clothing. His slightly smaller, toned body simply slid onto the younger man, making Reno mentally point out that Yazoo **had** to be younger than him.

The two sat in the living room again, this time with the black lights on to give some illumination to the room. Like the stars and moons scattered on the walls, Yazoo's hair and eyes lit up as well. There was nothing but pure mako in the man's eyes, his cat-like pupils were completely thin in the strange light, making him more exotic looking than before. Then he smiled and Reno started laughing when he realized that the black lights turned your teeth green. A hilarious moment for the Turk.

They sat across each other, ready for whatever Reno had to do before his boss found out and killed him. Yazoo still didn't understand the whole story, but he was sure he'd figure it out by the time this was over and then he'd go. Reno was in his uniform, which almost looked like it'd been washed for once, but no, just a few shots of Frebeez and it was good to go. Reno scratched the back of head, all serious was found on Reno's face.

"Are you ready?" He asked Yazoo, who simply nodded with a slate face. Reno started the recorder:

Reno: "Okay……uh.., Interview : 8695-3Y; The time is 15:26. Questioner is Agent 116-0 Joseph "Reno" Sinclair, who will be known only as 'Reno' from this point on in the interview. He is the last living child of the 'Jenova Project', and from what I can gather, he is bat-shit crazy, so lets continue with this, shall we?"

(a rustle in the background identified as Agent 116-0 moving the recording device to a better position for the interview.)

Reno: "Okay!! Now, can you please state your full name for the recorder?"

Yazoo: (WAY too close to the recorder) "**YAZOO**."

(More rustling over the recorder)

Reno: "Yazoo-Tan, you don't need to stick your mouth on the fucking mic. It'll pick up your voice okay?"

Yazoo: "Yes, Reno-San. I understand."

Reno: "So….." (Pause) "You don't have a last name?"

Yazoo: "A what?"

R: "A last name. My last name is Sinclair. You don't have one? Like not even a sexy pet name that you used when you were fucking a chick…..or brother?"

Y: "……….I've always been Yazoo. And I believe that I'm starting to learn the word "fucking" a lot quicker than what you had expected Reno-San."

R: "…..Fuck the fucking fucking fuckers and their incredi-fucking-bly fucked ideas. Now, which one sounds like the 'fucking' I used in the sentence that most resembled the way I used it to describe your situation?"

Y: "………….."

R: "Yeah….you ain't that good yet. But I digress: Do you know your age?"

Y: "….That's like birthday, right?"

R: "Very good! I'm surprised you remembered that. Agent 116-0 Reno--Discrepancy in the interview. Before beginning, I had tried to verify the age of Yazoo, but from what I've learned, he has no idea what is age, certain names, anything a normal person should know about themselves. He's just like Sephiroth used to be."

Y: "Please….don't."

R: "What?"

Y: "Don't compare me to him. I am not him."

R: "Sephiroth?"

Y: (a slight shudder could be heard) "Yes, Reno-San. I am sick of being called his doppelganger. I know what I am, but….."

R: "Do you know just what you are, Yazoo?"

Y: "I am……………… I am not part of Sephiroth….not anymore.

R: "What do you mean by that? By our records, there are three Remnants of Seph……of you know who. For the record, we'll just call him 'S', since the name seems to bother you more than what can be expressed in sound. By our records, there are 3 of you: Kadaj-Baka, Loz-Baka--"

Y: "I'd wish you'd speak more kindly of my brothers. They're actually quite nice if you'd gotten to know them."

R: "……Okay. Kadaj-**San**, Loz-**San**, and you, Yazoo-Tan. Each one of you represent a singular part of 'S' in some way. Would you in anyway care to explain this?"

Y: "……….."

R: (in a whisper) "what's wrong? You said you didn't mind doing this."

Y: (in a whisper) "I do, Reno-San, but……."

R: "Five minutes."

Reno shut off the recorder and looked at Yazoo. He didn't look upset or scared, but talking about Sephiroth did something to the younger man. Not enough to physically shake him, but by now Reno knew Yazoo's voice and it bothered the Turk to hear such…..sorrow.

"Look," Reno began slowly, "I am going to need the answers for the questions I'm going to ask someday, but we can go to different questions if you want. You can even tell me about your brothers if you want, okay?"

"……..alright." Yazoo finally replied back, calming down a little in his mind. He didn't **like** Sephiroth. He didn't like the fact that he made Kadaj do things he wouldn't normally do.

"Okay, I'm starting the tape back up."

"Yes, Reno-San."

R: "Okay!! Agent 116-0 'Reno'. This is still Interview : 8695-3Y; The time is 15:31 now. Damn. I hit that on the fucking spot!!"

Y: "Reno-San?"

R: "Yeah? What's up?"

Y: "I still don't understand what 'Gay' means exactly."

R: "It's what you are. Anyway, let's go to some different questions until you feel comfortable with me to answer the previous. Tell me, what were your brothers like.

Y: "….Well, Kadaj was the child, and he always got what he wanted. Loz was the eldest of us, and……he would cry sometimes.

R: "Wha? Wait, your brother would cry, and Kadaj would bitch?"

Y: "No, it wasn't just like that. We all changed. Loz was the eldest, so he would protect Kadaj and me when we were younger. At first, we thought that he was just playing around, but after a while, he wouldn't stop crying. He kept calling for 'Mother', but our mother and father had……"(Pause)

R: "What's wrong, Yazoo-Tan?"

Y: "Nothing…..I just remembered that we had parents?…..

R: "…..Let the record know that Yazoo is indeed bat-shit crazy."

Y: "Reno-San…." (A sigh escapes)

R: "You don't ever get mad, do you Yazoo? I've said so much shit to you and you don't even know me……how the fuck are you not trying to kill me right now?"

Y: "I do not know. Honestly, I have no one to talk to, so you really don't slight me, Reno-San. Do I bother you?"

R: (Pause) "No." (Another pause) "Let's continue. Now, you said Loz just started crying outta nowhere for his mother, right?"

Y: "Yes. We didn't know that he was sad and wanted her so bad. Loz was such an angry child. But then again, so were Kadaj and I. Loz would fight anyone who even looked at him wrong. Kadaj didn't care about anyone or anything, and I…..I was just mouthy."

R: "You?! You hardly ever talk! How do you expect me to believe you talked shit and smack?!"

Y: "I don't exactly remember. I don't remember much before we came to Midgar and Edge."

R: "What was Kadaj like growing up?"

Y: "He didn't care. He was lonely, I think. He blamed our parents for not being there for us all our lives. He would always fight anyone. I've even had a bought or two with him in our life together. That much I can remember of our past. In truth, all Kadaj wanted was a parent. When Mother began calling, she called to Kadaj first, and then to Loz."

R: "What about you?"

Y: "I have never heard her voice. Only my brothers have."

R: "Why?"

Y: "I do not know. Honestly, I believe it is because I am weak-minded. I never needed to hear Mother's voice in order to follow her, while my brothers needed to be assured it was her. I simply believed, and that was all there was to it."

R: "But why believe something that you knew couldn't be possible?"

Y: "My brothers believed, Reno-San. As long as they were happy believing that they were going to be reunited with our mother, then why shouldn't I go along. And she was our mother, though I never heard her voice myself, I knew she was real. We began changing as we came closer to Mother. Kadaj began losing his mind, Loz became uncontrollable when it came to his emotions……"

R: "What about you?"

Y: "……"

R: "You don't believe there's anything wrong with you?"

Y: "Honestly, I'm not even sure anymore….."

Reno stared at Yazoo endlessly after the first interview. From what Reno gathered, the three brothers were called by the Jenova cells, they weren't just created in a day. They had parents, but they were no longer alive. The three brothers were trouble-makers, but after they were called, their personalities changed into the three parts of Sephiroth. But Yazoo's personality didn't seem like a personality at all, but a psychiatric symptom. He was completely cut off from reality, but at the same time Yazoo knew exactly what was going on. The younger man neither acted on his own since being separated from his brothers nor did he have any idea just how to exist without anyone to lead him. He was like a child in a world too big for him to understand or comprehend on his own.

He was completely alone.

Yazoo was looking out the window of Reno's home down to the streets of Edge. He'd never really seen the people of Edge move so freely and happily. This is something that Yazoo was not used to seeing at all. "Why don't any of them travel with their family?" he asked, finally realizing that Reno was watching him carefully. He looked back at Reno with a strange look of concern in his eyes. Reno knew he didn't understand why, but it was harder to explain **why** than what Yazoo could grasp.

"That's just how people are, Yaz-Tan." The nickname shocked Reno as much as it did Yazoo, but the younger man simply caused his eyes to grow slightly before narrowing and going back to the window.

"They don't miss their family?"

"Well…..most people try and get away from their family cause they drive them nuts."

"I don't understand. Why would you want to get away from the people who make you who you are?" Yazoo looked back at Reno for more answers. All the Turk could do was scratch the back of his head.

"Well, you wouldn't understand. You like your family. Most families are so fucked up, suicide would be easier than dealing with them." A smirk crossed Yazoo's face, the first sign that maybe he _could_ live on his own without issue in Reno's mind.

"Really? And what family do you know is like that, Reno-Kun?"

"Oh!! So, now who's giving the pet names? I didn't know you were able to function on your own yet." A frown came on Yazoo's face. He was confused.

"What do you mean?" Reno crept closer, looking sorry that he ever said anything at all.

"Nothing bad. I just meant that…..you seem like you don't like living without your family…." Yazoo actually glared at Reno for a moment before going back to the window for a third time. "Hey…..I didn't upset you, did I?" Reno asked, actually concerned about the other.

"………….I am fine, Reno-Kun. I am sorry to worry you."

"Aww…..how sweet! I gotta pet name!!" Reno said happily, making Yazoo smile. The younger man didn't look at Reno when he smiled, but Reno knew he got him to smile. Reno began to strut until he was next to Yazoo, looking out the window just as the other did. "Look, you have to understand, things are different with everybody and you. You have a connection with your brothers that nobody will ever have, don't you realize that?"

"Reno-Kun, you're not making any sense. How was my bond with my brother different from how others relate to their families?" Reno placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head.

"Yeah, but you were able to like read each others' minds and shit and know how to do what you needed to fucking do, you know? You guys were able to attack not only as a group but as one. You were vicious, sweet fucking killers, and you looked good doing it, you know?"

"As true as that may be, Reno-Kun, it was only because my brothers and I knew each other so well. We didn't need to have the ability to fight together as one. We only had each other to depend on in order to survive, and because of that, we were able to work together to destroy our enemies. Yes, we could communicate mentally, but when if we are all separated, it doesn't work. It would be pointless to believe we could do such things without recoil as well."

"Recoil?"

Before Yazoo could explain, a loud thud of the metal door of the apartment could be heard, and then a male voice shouted from the entrance. "RENO-KUN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

"Shit!" Reno said quietly. He took Yazoo by the hand, which actually made the younger man blush slightly since no one had ever touched him like that before, and led him to the closet of the kitchen. "Hide in here, and don't make a sound," were his instructions as he gently pushed Yazoo into the closet. The younger man looked sad as he crept into the back of the closet and watched Reno close the door. The Turk ran up the stairs to see not only Rufus and Tseng (Rufus still needed his wheelchair for another month, his Geostigma was so bad, and Tseng had been pushing the president around faithfully since), but Elena and Rude as well.

"Reno-Chan!!!!" Elena yelled happily, clasping her hands together and smiling.

_/Shit!_/ was all Reno could think. "What are you guys doing today, yo?" He asked with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you hiding Reno-San?" The Wutaian was quick! Rude and Elena stared at their boss with confusion.

"Sempai, how do you already know he did something?" Elena asked, and Tseng smirked.

"It's Reno-San. He's always doing something stupid without me knowing and expects me to be okay with it." Tseng explained and then looked at Reno, who was in a total state of shock that he was that well known. "So, Reno-San, what **are you hiding from us?"**

"………**..Uh….." was all that Reno could say at that time. He didn't know if he should lie or tell them that he saved the remaining Remnant of Sephiroth and it's hiding in his kitchen closet. "I…..found him." Reno finally admitted, head down in shame. Rufus stared with amazement and anger; Tseng was surprised that he was right because he'd only been joking around with the Turk; Elena and Rude had no idea what was going on, but they were sure it had something to do with the Remnants.**

"**Where is it, Reno-San?" Rufus asked, but Reno looked back up at the president with a slight anger.**

"**Wait Rufus-Sama!! You can't hurt him." This got Reno a look of disbelief from everyone in the room.**

"**Reno-Chan!! How can you say something like that?!!" Elena screamed. "Do you not remember what those monsters did to me and Tseng-Sempai?!! They tortured us for hours and the only way we even got saved was because that creepy vampire found us!!"**

"**His name is Valentine, and he is not a vampire, he's just a weird guy who likes to sleep in a coffin!!" Reno retorted and then went back to Tseng. "Look, I know just what they've done to all of us. Hell, I got my fair share of a beating, in case you forgot, but there's something here. I've been questioning the--"**

"**Reno-San," Rufus started slowly, his face void of any emotion, "….Why wouldn't you tell us? Why didn't you trust us enough to give us such information?" Reno simply shook his head.**

"**I don't know, Rufus-Sama. I was doing as I was told, and then I found him."**

"**Kadaj-San?" Rufus asked, but Reno shook his head.**

"**No! Yazoo-Tan."**

"**Yazoo? I thought that monster was blown up with the older brother, Loz. How did he survive?"**

"**The older brother used his body to break Yazoo-Tan's fall. When he was found, the Remnant was near dead, so I thought it was a good idea--"**

"**--to bring him here and allowed him to wear your clothes?" Rude suddenly asked. **

"**Yeah!! Wow, no wonder you're my partner, yo!! But he doesn't really remember much of his life prior to coming to Edge, but I'm learning a lot. But strangely--"**

"**Reno-Kun." Rude spoke again, but this time he nodded his head forward. Reno blinked a few times before looking behind him and seeing Yazoo standing by the window, staring out of it again. Reno's eye twitched slightly as he turned back to his co-workers.**

"**How long has he been standing there?"**

"**Since you first came up the stairs," Elena stated simply. "Really Reno-Chan, if you're going to try and explain something to your friends and family, you'd at least take the time to actually hide the guy!"**

"**Hey!! I did, he just came up after me, is all!!" Reno yelled and then went to Yazoo. "Yazoo-Tan!!"**

"………"

"**Yazoo-Tan!! Hello! Earth to Yazoo-Tan! Please come in."**

"………**."**

"……**Yazoo-Tan?" Reno looked over at his team, who were all ready just in case, and then took a few steps forward to the younger man. "Hey, you okay? Why don't you say anything?"**

"**Why am I so different?" the Remnant finally spoke, but it wasn't his voice. It was Sephiroth's. He looked back at Reno, eyes completely focused and fixed on the taller man. "Nobody seems to truly understand me."**

"**Wha? Yazoo-Tan I don't understand what you're talking about."**

"**Hojo continues to berate me, that fat fuck Shin-Ra can't seem to get off his ass and deal with that son of his, and now I'm getting sent off to some small town to check out a reactor. And you're coming with me, Zack. And don't start arguing with me either. You're not getting out of it. I need a friend to go with me before I lose my fucking mind…… "**

"**Zack?!!" Reno was confused for a moment. But then Tseng stepped in.**

"**Sephiroth….." The Turk called, and Yazoo looked at him. "It's time for you to go. It's the president's orders. I will prepare your way." Tseng bowed to Yazoo, who, after a few moments, began to sway slightly and his eyes lost focus on the person who spoke.**

"………**.Tseng of the Turks." was all Yazoo said, in his normal voice. Reno smiled and placed his hands on Yazoo's shoulders.**

"**Yaz-Tan!! You alright? You were acting fucked up for a minute…." Reno didn't mention much, worried that the Remnant would slip back into the alter ego. Yazoo looked at Reno, just as confused though it not visible to the others.**

"**I was him….."**

"**So, how do you suppose you will rectify this problem, Reno-San?" Tseng asked as he sipped his tea. In fact, everyone found out that Yazoo was an extremely great cook. He made tea the night before, and Tseng was on his eighth cup. Elena was on her sixteenth and still begging for more, which Yazoo was happy to pour.**

"**Yay!! Thank you Yaz-Chan!" She said with a smile, and the Remnant nodded.**

"**Elena-Chan, don't be so polite to the Remnant. We still don't know if he is completely fit to be trusted yet or not," said Tseng as he took another sip of tea and then held up his cup. "Yazoo, may I have another cup?"**

"**Certainly." The younger man replied.**

"**Elena," Rufus called, and the woman looked to her boss.**

"**Yes, Sama?"**

"**Take Yazoo-Shi to another room. We need some privacy with our little 'hero'."**

"**Hai!!" She saluted her boss, and then took Yazoo's hand and pulled him downstairs, nearly causing him to spill tea all over the floor. "I so need to ask you how you get your hair to shimmer like that!!"**

**As soon as the two were out of ear shot, the four men went to sit down in the living room to discuss business. Well, Rufus just wheeled his way around the couch to be next to Tseng in the chair, while Reno and Rude stayed on the couch. And Reno knew that this whole thing was going to suck.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dream of Mine

Author: Cerebusfire17

Category: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary:

Reno didn't know what he was thinking, nor did he realize how much trouble he could get into for what he did. He wasn't one to think much of "What if" or "Shit" for the more layman, but what was it he did know? He did know that he wasn't the kind to let his enemy die right in front of him in such pain. But then again, He wasn't expecting to take his enemy home either!!

Pairings: RenoxYazoo

Reno was uncomfortable. Not because there was a chance that he was going to get fucked up. OH, that was guaranteed a long, long time ago when Reno first picked up the younger man. He was already prepared to do some punishing duty, but in his mind, it was worth it.

Right?

"Reno-San……" Rufus began slowly, shaking his head, sighing, and placing a finger on his right temple. "Tell me, just what were you thinking? That man with Elena is the enemy. He's tried to kill all of us numerous times, tortured your comrades, attacked everything that has a pulse, and caused more suffering than Geostigma….And yet, you went and saved a man who tried to kill the world. I don't understand you sometimes Reno-San."

"………..Rufus-Sama--" Reno stopped in his plea when Rufus raised his hand; he would not be interrupted, not this time.

"In fact Reno-San, I wonder how anyone understands what goes through your head. Even Rude-San, your very own partner, is looking at you like you're crazy….. Do you realize what you've done, the possibility of being killed by this maniac and then Yazoo-Shi would go out and kill more and more? You can see that he's completely unstable. If it wasn't for the fact that Tseng was here, remembering the day that Sephiroth-Dono and Zack-Kun moved to Nibelhelm. What do you think would've happened if he reacted violently. What if Sephiroth-Dono's memories begin going into his path of destruction, even worse if he decides that he is indeed Sephiroth-Dono, himself?"

"I'll kill him before that happens," Reno spat quickly, but the words hit harder than what he'd expected. Rufus looked at Tseng, who could only sit and listen to Reno and Rufus' conversation. "……I won't let it get to that point, Boss. I can't let it get to that point."

"……Isn't that what you said before Yuffie-Baka went and tried to rape Rude-San?" Tseng asked jokingly, just to see Rude squirm uncomfortably and readjust his sunglasses. "Not to mention, you promised that Elena-Chan would stop stalking me, and I have yet to see that day."

"I got her to leave you alone for like a week," said Reno with a grin.

"You transformed a toad to look like me, is why she left me alone. It was embarrassing enough when I saw all the missing posters all over the office."

"Yeah, that was funny as hell--I mean, fucked up as hell, Tseng-Tan," said Reno, trying not to laugh.

"Good save," Rude said with a smirk. Tseng and Rufus both sighed, then looked at each other.

"Reno-San." Rufus finally said after a long pause. "Do you really think that you'll have the power and strength to destroy this being on your own? Can you kill this man with your own hands?"

"…..Honestly, I don't have a choice, do I Sama? If that happens, I will kill him." Reno and Rufus stared at each other in silence for the longest time until Rude cleared his throat.

"If I may, Rufus-Sama?" Rufus waved a hand in approval, and Rude nodded, and turned to look at his partner. "Reno-Kun……You're a retard. I don't mean that you do retarded shit. I mean you do so much stupid shit at once, that a mentally challenged retard would come up and yell, 'You are a fucking R-tard.' You are the reason why that word will never be politically corrected, cause you don't know how to stop being a retard, but I still love ya, and I still trust you, even if it looks like you're going for a really, really big death wish. But if you can feel safe enough to deal with…..that guy and not wake up with your ass pinned to the wall and your legs thrown out about 6 stories, then I'm okay with it. Hell, I'll watch out for him. I'll help him if it's necessary, Rufus-Sama."

"You'd do that? Take up the slack and help your retard of a partner?" Tseng asked quietly, and Rude sighed.

"After all the bullshit throughout all the missions in all the years we've been together……my ass is going to get fucked up in the end either way, so I might as well jump in and be a battle."

"Aww…." Reno exclaimed and snickered. "You'd really do that for me Rude-Kun?"

"And to save my own ass, yeah," Rude replied, taking another sip of tea. Rufus looked at Reno again, and then a smile came on his face.

"Very well. The Remnant will remain in your care, Reno, as long as you can control it."

"Him."

"What?" Rufus growled lowly.

"Uh…..nothing, Rufus-Sama. Thank you for the responsibility, Sir!" Reno stood up and saluted his superiors, even though he looked like a slob doing it.

"So…." Elena sang happily as she and Yazoo sat in Reno's room. She sat on the bed as she combed Yazoo's hair. She'd noticed that it was tangled and he really didn't' know how to use the comb very well, or even knew what one was, really. And the Remnant seemed to purr as his hair was touched and groomed by the woman. It calmed him, really. "Do you and Reno-Chan get along well? He's actually talking to our boss to see if he can keep you or if we're going to kill you."

"…….Because I am a part of Sephiroth." Yazoo said quietly, thinking of what was going to happen. "He won't be punished, will he?" He looked back at Elena with a blank face, but his eyes held a vague sense of concern, something Elena didn't recognize.

"It all depends on Rufus-Sama. He's the one who'll decide what's going to happen." she said simply. "I just hope Reno won't be in too much trouble. He really seems to trusts you. I think Reno-Chan likes you!!"

"Likes me?" Yazoo was looked at Elena again, unsure. "What do you mean?"

"You know, he **likes** you, like wants to do stuff with you…….like romantic stuff?"

"………….I don't understand."

"OH MY RAMUH!!! Are you serious?! You honestly have never been in 'like' with somebody? You've never been in love with someone at all?" Elena covered her mouth, remembering that he hadn't. "I'm so sorry. I forgot…..Wait! Why the hell should I be sorry for?! You and your brothers tortured me!!"

"My apologies," was all Yazoo said. He still didn't understand what she was talking about. "I still don't know many of your words. Reno-Kun's been teaching me some words, however."

"Really? Like what?"

"Fucking," replied Yazoo. The woman just stared at Yazoo in shock, unsure as to what to make of it.

"What about….that word?" she asked. Elena never did like to swear like the men did, and often excused herself whenever the boys would get into a conversation and forget that the lady was with them. "Like, do you even know what it means? Did he ever tell you the meaning?"

"I know…..'Fuck the fucking fucking fuckers and their incredi-fucking-bly fucked ideas,' but I still have no idea what each 'Fuck' means and he still hasn't explained a lot of it to me. He also called me 'Gay', along with my brothers, and he asked if I ever…….."

"**RENO!!!!**" The men could hear Elena scream just after Rufus accepted Reno's current task as "reasonable", and just before a porno came flying through the air, hitting Reno right in the head. "You asshole!!!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Why would you ask Yazoo-Chan if he was gay and had sex with his brothers?! That's disgusting!!" Reno turned red a little, and then started giggling, scratching the back of his head.

"Oops!! It was funny at the time!" Tseng, Rufus, and Rude all sighed and shook their heads.

"That's no excuse Reno-Chan!! I know you have certain tendencies, but you shouldn't ask your boyfriend about his sexual intimacies with his siblings." Elena yelled, crossing her arms and burning a hole through Reno's head.

"What the fuck--What do you mean I have tendencies?! What the hell does that mean?!" Every man in the room coughed and shifted uncomfortably. Reno looked at each one of them, confused. "Really? All of you?"

"You do……have a strange habit of staring at ass a lot, Reno-Kun," Rude said suddenly, trying to clear his throat to hide the smile. "And it's usually males."

"What?"

"And if I remember correctly," added Tseng, "didn't you have a chance to make out with that extremely hot blonde from floor 57, and you totally blew her off?"

"Bullshit!!" Reno yelled. "I went home with her, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Rufus answered, "however, did you fuck her?"

"……………no." Reno admitted sadly, head drooped down. "But I like boobies."

"Reno, if you're gay, just say so," Elena said giggling. "It's not like we don't already know."

"Fuck you guys!! You're fucking gay." Reno growled. He crossed his arms, and Rude finally busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry, man," the taller Turk said, even though he still couldn't stop laughing, "but you're still fag."

"You're a fag!!"

"Yeah, okay…." Now everyone was laughing but Reno. The Turk was pouting like a child, sinking into his couch like a three year old. Rude patted his partner on the head, laughing harder. "Reno-Kun, we're only playing with you in good fun, you know that!! We don't care if you're gay, or even bi, like you claim to be--"

"I never fucking said that, yo!" Reno-Chan interrupted, but Elena slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Reno-Kun, We don't care!! You shouldn't worry about such things. Why are you making such a big deal of it?"

"Cause it's not true? Maybe that's a good answer fuck-stick?" Reno retorted quickly after Elena removed her hand and giggled. The blonde squished her bottom between the couch and Reno.

"Scoot over Reno-Chan!! You're taking up too much space."

"Don't you have to go dye your hair or some shit?" Reno spat, agitated enough as it was. Tseng tried to hold in a sudden gust of laughter, while Rufus didn't give a fuck and just went into a psychotic cackle. "Wow, everybody knows it's not real, huh?" Elena punched the back of Reno's head and everyone started laughing. "What the fuck, bitch!!? Huh? Yazoo?"

Reno could see Yazoo standing near the wall, trying to hide himself while he watched the Turks having fun. Rufus noticed where Reno was staring and saw the young man standing, twisting his head to look at him. Yazoo stared back at Rufus, blank of expression as always. "You can come over, Yazoo-Kun. No one is going to bite you," said the president. Soon, everyone else was encouraging the Remnant to come join them, which, after Reno called him a pussy for not moving, Yazoo found to be very tempting and was sitting next to Reno and Elena, after she told Reno to move his ass over.

He listened to them tell stories about each other. Stories that could only be shared among family and friends alike. The time when Reno danced in a strip bar in order to see naked women for free, when Rude decided that trying to blow Elena up **was** a good idea, When Rufus fired everyone for a month because someone ate the last of his Lucky Change cereal and he couldn't figure out who it was. Most of it was so stupid and ridiculous and absolutely uncalled for, even Yazoo couldn't help but laugh a little, even if it was the craziest sounding laugh in the entire room. But nobody minded such a thing.

"So, you're really going to take care of this kid?" Rude asked his partner after the little get together was over. Yazoo was asleep on the couch. He'd worn himself out emotionally and he had to lay down for a nap. Reno and Rude were sitting down, eating some curry from Reno's freezer. Reno was staring over at Yazoo, lost in some sort of thought that Rude couldn't quite read.

"I don't know why I saved him," Reno finally admitted. "When I found him, he was staring up at me. He wasn't really conscious, but I knew he was out of it. The way he looked right at that moment…..I couldn't just leave him. It was like leaving something I needed to survive. I don't know how to describe it, really. Do you understand what the fuck I'm saying cause I don't?"

"Yeah." Rude replied easily with a small smirk. "So, did you really think nobody would notice when you didn't come in for work for the past few weeks? We were worried about you Reno-Kun."

"I know. I know, but this was just a spur of the moment thing. I can come back to work tomorrow…..maybe." Reno stared at the floor for a moment, not sure what to say at that point. He was confused about everything that was happening to him. "I've never had these feelings before," he finally admitted after the pause. "He makes me feel something I just can't quite explain. It's so different that what I'm used to, and I'm kinda scared shitless of it, really." He looked up at Rude after that, eyes searching for some sort of solution to this dilemma. Rude simply chuckled and placed a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Well, just take it slow, and see if you can take it further. It's just like any relationship. You have to be friends with a person in order to really love and appreciate them."

"When the fuck did you become the black Dr. Phil?"

"Dr. Phil stole my hot look…..just like the white bitch that he is." Reno laughed at that comment, and Rude sat next to him. "Why are you so worried about it anyway? He's been sleeping in your bed and wearing your fucking clothes for the past three weeks. Why does it make a fucking difference now?"

"None of that was for **that reason," Reno replied, darting his eyes from Rude to the door and back. "It's been cause I didn't have a cage to put him in and I figured if I let him sleep on a bed in clean clothes, he wouldn't fucking kill my ass."**

"**Well, congrats on that." Rude suddenly lit up a cigarette, taking a couple drags before coughing up a lung. Reno watched his partner inhale and then nearly die from smoke inhalation, his eyebrow cocked in suspicion.**

"**Rude-Kun?"**

"**Ye-cough-Yeah?" His partner replied in gasps.**

"**You're smoking," said Reno and Rude shot him a look**

"**Yeah, I'm-cough, cough-a smoker."**

"…**.Since when?" Reno asked with even more questions in his head than before. It wasn't like Rude to be out of character or do things that just didn't make any sense. Rude was against smoking and drugs and other things, but now….. "What are you doing Rude-Kun? Why are you acting so weird?"**

"**I'm not acting weird," replied the Turk after he was able to breathe properly. "This is what I do."**

"**You don't smoke."**

"**Yes I do."**

"**You hate smoking, Rude-Kun."**

"**Well, now I've embraced death head on and I'm ready to destroy my body. Why does it matter to you?!" That last part of the argument was more defensive than irritated. Reno took a step back from his friend in awe. He couldn't believe that his partner, his friend, had just snapped at him. Rude had never raised his voice at Reno, ever. He didn't tolerate Reno. He enjoyed him. Whatever Reno thought was funny, sucky, sad, stupid, fucking sexy, retarded, "DAMN", or just plain cool, Rude agreed. They had the same taste in everything, never an argument or disagreement. Now, there was this, a sudden hostility that absorbed the air and tainted the room.**

**And Reno didn't know what to make of it. The two men stood silent, watching the other. They didn't know what to make of the situation itself, but they weren't about to make the first move either. Rude's face was straight, as was Reno, but the two were also scared.**

"**Rude-Kun, I'm not trying to upset you or anything, but….. I'm just worried about you." Reno said kindly to his friend, hoping that Rude isn't pissed off enough to fuck his ass up. That would suck and it would happen.**

"…**..I know," Rude surrendered, not wishing to fight either. He took another hit of his cigarette and nearly choked to death. Reno could feel the sweat drip down his head as he watched his friend.**

"**You sure are a character, Rude-Kun."**

"**What do you think you are?" Rude replied without coughing, only for it to catch up to him right after and Reno ending up slapping Rude's back.**

"**Your fucking partner, your friend, and the only person who knows everything about you. Who else?" If only Reno realized how much that meant to his partner. But he would soon enough….**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dream of Mine

Author: Cerebusfire17

Category: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary:

Reno didn't know what he was thinking, nor did he realize how much trouble he could get into for what he did. He wasn't one to think much of "What if" or "Shit" for the more layman, but what was it he did know? He did know that he wasn't the kind to let his enemy die right in front of him in such pain. But then again, He wasn't expecting to take his enemy home either!!

Pairings: RenoxYazoo

Rude had stayed the night on the couch. Reno had carried Yazoo to the bedroom and settled down with his captive, who wasn't really a captive at all. He was more like family than what anyone would expect. And nobody expected such a soulless, lifeless, sociopath person to be so….lovable. Reno was already under his captive's spell, and everyone else was falling for it as well. But Rude wasn't sure he could trust the Remnant just yet.

Morning always came early for Rude, as he was still used to his military training. He always woke up at around 05:15, as in his basic days, and in ten minutes, he was fully dressed and ready for the day. The Turk sat on the couch for a few moments, almost meditating until someone else was awake and would prove to be conversation-worthy. And it wasn't long before someone did stumble in.

Yazoo.

The Remnant slowly walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes and seeing Rude awake and looking right back at him. Yazoo didn't blink as he looked at Rude, nor did the opposite. The Remnant could feel the strange agitation resonating from the man on the other end of the room. Suddenly, Rude beckoned for Yazoo to sit and chat with him, which he did. "So," began the Turk, "how do you like it?"

"I'm sorry?" Yazoo said politely, and Rude smirked a little.

"Excuse me. I didn't make myself clear. What I meant to say was, 'How do you like living with my partner, Reno?' That's technically what I meant. How do you like being Reno's new toy?" Rude's words were resistant to kindness at that moment. He had a point to get across.

"……" Yazoo stayed silent while Rude spoke, not wanting to interrupt and anger the man. He was already upset enough.

"Now, you have to understand: Reno is not only my partner. He happens to be my best friend as well. He's the only friend I've had in the past few years and sticks to me. I don't want him getting hurt. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," replied the younger man.

"Good," said Rude, "I'm glad to know that. Reno has a heart of gold, and if you break it, I'll kill you. Whether or not you are Sephiroth or not, I'm going to fucking kill you, if you fuck with my friends. Reno means a lot to me. You could say that my happiness only exists cause he's happy. If you hurt him--"

"Rude-San……I don't want to hurt anyone." His words were honest and true, hiding no evil intention that everyone feared. "I care a great deal for Reno. He is my friend, Rude-San."

"Just friends?" Rude asked, curious. Yazoo only shook his head in confusion.

"I didn't know there was another option, other than enemies. Reno is my very good friend, and if we happen to progress beyond this friendship into something else, whatever it may be, it is possible that it was meant to be."

"You do know he has feelings for you, right? He may not realize it himself, but those feelings are there."

"Then if he wants something different from me, I am right here to take what he gives. I can't change what he feels, but I'm not going to stop it either." Rude and Yazoo stared at each other in silence again. Yazoo still didn't understand just what was going on or even why everyone else was so concerned about what happens between himself and Reno, but whatever it was was going to end very shortly. He knew Reno felt _something_ for him, he just didn't fully understand what that something was just yet. He'd never loved, nor desired it. However, since his days of living with Reno began, he found that the more he was with Reno, the calmer his body and mind felt, and some days, when Reno would leave for a moment and then come back, the air just felt easier to take in. Reno made it easier to forget everything terrible he'd done.

Rude didn't take his eyes off of Yazoo when Reno walked into the room moments after. Reno yawned loudly and stretched out his arms as far as he could He was only in boxers, much like Yazoo except the Remnant wore a shirt too big for him. "Morning, yo! What are you all doing up so early?"

"Talking," replied Rude coldly. Yazoo didn't say anything, but smiled at Reno nonetheless.

"Oh…..Well, I'm going back to bed. Keep it down, will you?!"

"I'll come with you Reno," said Yazoo, giving a quick sharp glare at Rude before following Reno to the bedroom.

Reno's room wasn't as big as the living room, but it was cozy. The red comforters and pillows matched the Turks own fire, as Yazoo noted the first time he slept in the bed. He was surprised that Reno didn't mind sharing the bed at all, but he wasn't going to turn down the offer either. He was beginning to learn just how to deal with the humans and to understand little things they did and said. All thanks to Reno, that is.

Reno fell onto the right side of the bed, while Yazoo climbed into the left and pulled the blankets over himself. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, while Reno began snoring face-first into the pillow. Yazoo couldn't help but smile at this, and then close his eyes to fall asleep. But he couldn't. His brain was stuck on what everyone was asking and telling him. Everything was always about Reno. A never ending quest for answers that he didn't even know he could answer.

"…..Reno-Kun?" He called gently, eyes still closed and body still. He opened one eye and looked over at his bedmate. At this point, the time didn't matter. Reno was going to stay awake for this. Yazoo placed a hand on Reno's shoulder and started to shake him. "Reno-Kun, are you awake?"

"……I am now, shit-for-brains," Reno finally replied and opened his eyes half-way. He looked at Yazoo like he could slap him, but resisted the urge. "What's up?"

"Everyone keeps telling me…..not to hurt your feelings, that I make you happy, that you care for me, that I made you feel better. How do I do such a thing, when I do nothing different but act as I normally do?" Yazoo had been looking away as he talked, but now he looked Reno in the face, who was now wide awake and looking back. "What am I doing to make you so happy and completely fragile in my hands. I don't understand what I could've done to hurt you in such a way."

"You didn't do anything Yazoo-Tan…" Reno said raising his head up and placing a hand on Yazoo's shoulder. The Remnant looked down at the Turk with glowing eyes. "You're just…..I don't know. I'm glad that you are here, though." Yazoo didn't say anything, but placed his own hand over Reno's and applied little pressure, letting the other know that he felt the same.

Reno moved closer to Yazoo, close enough for the man's breath to reflect off his captive's face and back at his own. And he could hear Yazoo's own breath begin to grow husky from the strange feeling Reno gave him. Reno cupped the other man's jaw and moved even closer, until his lips touched Yazoo's.

"Reno-Kun….."was all that was before the lips were pressed together at last. First, Yazoo didn't know what to do, or how to return whatever it was Reno was doing with his tongue in his mouth, but after a few moments, he was able to caress Reno in his own way. Reno pulled the covers back from the bed, allowing him full access to his lover. His mouth trailed the Remnant's jaw line and neck, causing a soft moan to escape from Yazoo's chest. Reno quickly removed his boxers, as well as Yazoo's clothing very quickly, leaving both naked and hungry for each other. "Reno-Kun……" Yazoo's voice seemed to echo beautifully in his ear.

"Yeah….." Reno moaned back in ecstasy. His hands searched all over Yazoo's body, while Yazoo did the exact same to the Turk.

"Reno-Kun?" This time the voice was sharp and clear, and Reno opened his eyes to see that it was already morning. Yazoo was out of bed and dressing in another set of the Turk's clothing, staring down at the red head with confusion. "What are…..you doing to yourself?" Yazoo tilted his head, enunciating the confusion. Reno, who was still not sure of what was going on, looked down to see that _he_ was naked, his hands all over his _own_ body, and a bit of a _mess_ caused none other than his own imagination. His face was as red as his mane as he scrambled to find his clothing and put it on. But there was none on the floor.

"Yaz-Tan?! Where are my clothes?"

"I'm washing them right now. They were dirty and you said I could do laundry whenever you didn't," Replied the Remnant, and Reno sprang out of bed.

"No, I said that since you're living here, you can do the fucking laundry from now on, cause I don't do that shit." He opened a pants draw and froze. "Yazoo-Tan…….where are the rest of my clothes?!" He began pulling every drawer out, only to find painted wood and panels. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES YAZOO-TAN?!!"

"I'm washing them. I already told you that Reno-Kun." Yazoo said softly as he watched Reno panic.

"You don't wash the shit that's already put away!!" Reno shouted, making Yazoo take a step back. "What, you couldn't fucking think on your fucking own, cause your brothers ain't here?"

"I was just trying--"

"You need to get your goddamn head out of the clouds, Yazoo-Tan!! Not everyone is going to treat you as good as I did, okay?!!" Reno rushed to the closet, still naked but too angry to care, and found a pair of pajama pants that Yazoo had missed and put them on. He looked at Yazoo, who was still watching him in silence. "You need to grow the fuck up and think Yazoo-Tan." He said as he passed the Remnant, never looking back once.

"…….."

Reno had been fuming about all his clothes for about an hour before he decided to go look for his clothes himself. And it wasn't until he saw the flood of bubbles rolling out from the bathroom that he realized that Yazoo had no idea how to do laundry whatsoever. The Remnant had used 6 boxes of the detergent he'd stocked up on for just one load of laundry, while the rest was sitting in a basket next to the dryer, relatively safe, considering what happened.

And Reno flipped.

"**YAZOO-TAN!!!!**" He shouted as he ran back to his room, the last place he'd seen the Remnant before storming off. But the room was empty, the bed made and everything fixed the way it was supposed to be before Reno went off. Reno stared at the room, feeling not entirely too sure if everything was supposed to be like this. There was something wrong about this, he felt his heart say. It was racing, and the Turk couldn't help but place his hand over his chest as he walked to the bed, and then saw the note on the stand.

_Reno-Kun, _

_Thank you for everything you've done for me, and I'm sorry for upsetting you in any way. I wish that my ignorance hadn't angered you, but that is the price you pay for such ignorance. I bid you good day, Reno-Kun._

_Yazoo._

Reno read the note over and over again. This was mainly because he was never good at reading, but for the most part, he was heartbroken when he was able to gather the concept of the letter. He sunk to the bed and stared at the wall for the longest time. 5, 10, 20 minutes passed before his cognition came back and he was able to think again. The Turk got to his feet and ran to his laundry room and snatched the only jacket that wasn't exactly dripping from the washer ( since all of his jackets were the first thing Yazoo decided to wash) and rushed to the door.

Hours passed, however, and Reno couldn't find Yazoo anywhere. He knew there might've been a good chance the Remnant decided to run off into Edge and some thugs beat the hell out of him. There was a good chance that nobody even saw Yazoo at all and the young man disappeared, where Reno would never see him again. Either way, Yazoo wasn't home and that was enough to scare Reno. He didn't want to lose Yazoo, but as it got darker and the street lights shone down onto the streets, hope no longer existed, and Reno forced himself to go elsewhere. But he didn't go home.

7th Heaven was only a block away.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!!!" Barret shouted just loud enough that it didn't wake up the whole neighborhood. Tifa was standing behind the counter, arms crossed and shaking her head with a warm smile.

"I don't care if you don't like it Barret-Chan. You're doctor said that you need to take better care of yourself, and drinking vodka is not good for your liver right now," she replied the burly, angry black man sitting at the bar. He looked over at his comrades at the table. Cloud and Denzel were working on homework together, and Denzel was a perfect tutor in Math. (Go figure :P) Vincent was sitting in the far corner of the bar, staring out the window, while Marlene sat to his opposite and held a nice conversation. Ever since first met, Marlene would **not** leave Vincent alone. She ran to him before she would Barret, which caused the bulking man to throw a huge tantrum and Vincent had to change his usual timely entry to a much later evening. But that didn't bother the girl at all. She stayed up and talked with Vincent until he left, or until she passed out on his lap. Vincent, of course, didn't know what to make of the whole "bonding with children" thing, but he allowed it. He stayed quiet while she talked and politely joined in conversation every once and a while.

It was cute.

"So, where do you go, Vincent-Chan?" She asked, dragging her finger along the table while keeping her eyes off of Vincent. As much as she talked to him, she was still scared to stare into his face. Vincent, glanced from the window to Marlene for the moment, then back outside.

"What do you mean?"

"You're never here, Vincent-Chan!!" She said with a sudden flush of anger. The child was very assertive when needed. Vincent stared at her again, but didn't budge. "You're doing exactly what Cloud used to do. You just disappear and don't come back until days later. Don't you think we want you around?"

"……" Vincent, of course, knew she was smitten with him. All she ever did was want him around, and it was cute, but at the same time it wasn't something that Vincent really liked to deal with every time he came to town. He'd rather be in the dark corners of his memories, as he always was, with his only love.

Then, the doors to 7th Heaven opened and Reno walked in. Everyone in the bar stared over at the Turk as he bellied up to the bar and ordered the strongest drink Tifa had, and then had 16 more shots of the same thing. This, of course, was in a matter of minutes, but for Reno, time had stopped. Nothing mattered, not since Yazoo disappeared. Tifa didn't say anything, but gave Cloud a look, and the blonde nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, Reno was pulled from the bar and thrown on the floor. He didn't expect to get jumped that night, not by Cloud and Barret anyway. It was a quick pre-emptive attack, one that didn't call for anything. And it wasn't long before Reno was tossed out of the bar. The Turk didn't fight it at all, he didn't try and stop it from happening either. He enjoyed it. He deserved it. He needed it.

He rolled over from his stomach onto his back and looked back to see Cloud and Barret glaring at him. "Why don't you go back to Sephiroth's Remnant, Reno? You're not welcome here," said Cloud as he walked back in with the other man. The Turk stared at the door, and then got to his feet, drunk and bloody and full of bitterness, and started to walk away when Vincent stepped through the door. He waited for the former Turk to take his turn, beating the ever living shit out of him. Everyone hated him now, not like it mattered, but the acknowledgement Reno had received helped him feel….less guilty. It helped him to feel less responsible for the events that's occurred in the past few months or so, to feel less pain for everything he's went through, to feel less lonely than he'd already been.

"What are you waiting for, Valentine-Dono? Just go ahead and hit me." Reno said with a slur, but Vincent stood still, watching the Turk in silence. So, Reno became more irritated and angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! C'MON!! FUCK ME UP LIKE YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS DID, YO!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!!" The Turk stalked closer to the taller man, who still remained in position. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DON"T WANT TO FIGHT, OR ARE YOU JUST SCARED THE COPS WILL GET INVOLVED?!! HUH?!" Vincent cocked a brow, noticing that Reno had forgotten that he **was** the cop of Edge along with the rest of the Turks.

Reno tripped over a large rock and fell to his knees, splashing water and getting completely drenched. He pounded his fists into the street over and over, clenching his teeth as tightly as he could, anger ripping through him in and out, pain overwhelming him, thoughts complete revolved around one thing: "Yazoo…." He gasped after he wasted all his energy mercilessly pounding on the concrete to only have swollen, bruised (possibly broken) cold hands.

"Lovesick?" Vincent asked quietly, his eyes finally meeting a sort of common ground with the Turk below him. Reno looked up at Vincent, eyes wide and brain numbed, and he couldn't speak or see or even hear. All he knew was that the word "lovesick" had been said, and all he could remember was the very Remnant he'd shot away. And he broke. The tears meshed well with the rain, as Reno found, and he began sobbing liking a child who'd lost their best friend. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so hopeless. All the beatings and fights and near-death experiences were nothing compared to what Reno felt now.

Reno didn't realize that Vincent had helped him up and was walking with him until he'd stopping his cries. They were almost to the former Turk's home, far from the inner city on the outskirts of Edge. Vincent **would've** taken Reno back to the Turk's fancy apartment, but Vincent wasn't about to ask where Reno lived nor did he want to spend the night in any other bed than his own.

So, Reno would just have to suck it up.

By the time Vincent threw Reno onto the couch, the Turk was sober again and whining for another bottle. He stopped whining when the dark haired man gave him a glare like no other, and Reno couldn't help but bite his upper lip.

"I'll give you a dollar," Reno finally begged after five minutes, and earned a sigh of frustration from the former Turk.

"I do not keep any drink you would like, Reno-Kun." Vincent said respectfully, though the Turk on the couch didn't seem to care. The man in red was brewing something in his kitchen for Reno, what it was however was still a mystery to the Turk. Reno, after he rolled onto his back (And landed on the floor), was staring at the room with intent. Vincent's house was as red as fucking Lucifer himself, but the style was tasteful. The entire living room glowed red from the strange materia that sat in the case near the fireplace. As Reno looked to the next room, the realized that the glow was now green. Each room was lit a different color from different materia.

"…….Valentine-Dono!!" Reno called. "…Why the hell did you throw me face down on the couch, yo? I could've drowned in my own vomit and died!!"

"I'd rather you die in your own vomit, than it ruin my new carpet. Why do you think I laid you like that in the first place, Reno-Kun?" Vincent retorted, sounding tired of the Turk's idiocy already.

"Yeah, but that was a waste of time!! I'm not drunk anymore, so you wasted your time. Now, if you go get that bottle that I asked for--Cause I have the $28.49 in my pocket, as we speak--I assure you that I will throw up in you couch and die just as you had anticipated.! All you have to do is be a good friend and-"

"Shut up Reno-Kun." Vincent said, standing over an upside-down Reno and holding a cup of hot tea in his human hand. His claw reached down and scooped up the Turk, pulling Reno to his feet and putting him at near eye-level with the other man. "Drink." It wasn't a request or plea, it was just a straight command. Reno snatched the cup and sniffed it.

"Green tea? I hate this shit." He said as he pulled the item to his lips and began sipping. That's when Vincent shoved the cup more into his mouth and made him chug.

"That's too bad. Now drink."

"So," Vincent began after Reno finished his story. The two men had sat patiently together while the Turk explained why he'd walked into the bar. He didn't' know that Elena HAD talked so soon, and it was to Tifa at that, so everyone knew. But Vincent was the only one among the group of renegades that didn't care what Reno did. He'd spent so much time with the Turk, it was like second nature to know that Reno did stupid shit all the time. "He left you a note and you went looking for him."

"I was stupid. I've been looking for him all day, and now….." Reno stared at the cup that had been slammed into his face with a drained face. He'd never felt such a way before. He'd never been so tired and sad and worn down emotionally in all his life. He'd never felt so alone and vulnerable before, and Vincent could see it.

"Are you sure that he wouldn't come back?"

"Why would he, Valentine-Dono?!" Reno yelled, looking back at the former Turk now. "I treated him like shit, when all I wanted to do was…..just be with him."

"……He might come back Reno-Kun, or he probably didn't leave at all. He might've went shopping since you were in a bad mood and came back after you left."

"Yeah okay, with what money, yo?" Reno asked like a jerk. Vincent glanced down at Reno's hips and then back into those watery green eyes before him.

"You're sitting fully on your right butt cheek. When do you ever do that?" Reno thought about that statement for a minute and then began feeling himself up. He then cursed himself, remembering that the wallet was in his room…..in a pair of pants…..that Yazoo happened to wash. "FUCK!!!! Why is this all happening to fucking ME!!!!" Reno burried his head into his hands and groaned while Vincent simply patted the man on the back.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Reno. You're just straining your little mind into something that isn't necessary." Reno, without moving his face or hands, rolled himself to lean into Vincent chest and start to cry again. The former Turk looked down at the man, knowing the feeling of hopelessness and lose himself, and wrapped his arm around Reno. "Reno-Kun…… Don't cry. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

"……sniff….How would you know, asshole?!" He said bitterly, which caused a cheerful smirk to appear on Vincent's face.

"Because, sometimes loving someone means to let them decide if they love you. Sometimes, you have to wait for that person to feel the same, and if they don't, then you go on as if it never mattered in the first place. It's all you can do to live."

"But what if I don't want to live without him?" Reno asked, genuinely curious as to how the know-it-all that now embraced him would reply. "What if he never comes back? What if I don't think I could love anyone else but him….. Then what?" Now Reno was glaring up at Vincent, face red with anger and edging more closer to punching the former Turk in the face. "What am I supposed to do with that? What am I supposed to do if I can't even look someone else in the eye and kiss them, cause I'm too busy thinking about Yaz-Tan?"

The two remained silent for the longest time, a clock from the other room could be heard. Reno waited for Vincent to reply to his questions, but the former Turk didn't say anything at all. He simply stared at Reno in silence. Reno, of course, was losing patience with the man and was grinding his teeth. First, he didn't know just what the man was going to say to his questions, but Vincent didn't speak at all. Instead, the former Turk raised his free hand to Reno's face, cupping the other man's jaw line and drawing his face closer to Vincent's own. Reno was surprised by this action, but he couldn't react to it.

"…..Valentine-Dono? What are you trying to do?"

"Reno-Kun….You have two choices; Wait, and see if he returns to you, or try to move on and find someone else who can make you as happy as he did. The choice is up to you, what you want to do. The pain won't go away, but it'll become easier. You can keep searching for him, but you'll possibly never find him, and if you do, what would you say? What would you do to win his heart back again. Or was it even yours in the beginning?" Vincent stated simply, and Reno realized that Vincent knew everything that'd happened since Yazoo came into Reno's possession.

"OH!!! I get it. You've been talking to Rufus-Sama, right?" Reno sneered, looking away from Vincent at a far away wall. "Nosy little fuck."

"I do not need to speak with Rufus about such things when I watch them with my own two eyes. I see you two everyday, with nothing but a smile on your face Reno-Kun." Vincent said as sweetly as he could, though his voice remained cold and quiet. Reno eyed Vincent for a moment and then looked back at him.

"I've stayed in that apartment for over two weeks. What have you been doing, watching me through my windows?"

"……"

"Dude!!! Are you serious?!! Why the fuck would you do that for?! I don't want to know that shit!! I don't want to know that shit!!!!" Reno's screams made Vincent smirk more than the Turk had ever seen the man do. It was sexy, Reno admitted to himself, but still….. "I need to find Yazoo-Tan. Valentine-Dono…..I'm sorry."

"I'm not worried, Reno-Kun. But you're not leaving tonight. It's too late for that right now." Vincent said quickly, rubbing his head with the hand that held Reno's face. The Turk on his lap went to hop off and almost busted his head wide open had Vincent not caught him.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. Gotta find Yazoo-Tan," stated the Turk quietly as he tried to get up, but Vincent didn't let him. Instead, his grip tightened around Reno's waist and neck. "Valentine-Dono?"

"Reno-Kun……." Vincent stared Reno dead in the eye as he pulled the shorter man closer to his own face. "I don't want you to leave tonight….." Vincent closed the distance between himself and Reno, gently caressing the other's mouth with his own. His mouth was slightly open and tongue running against Reno's lips until they parted and allowed entry in full. He clutched the back of the Turk's neck and pulled him closer into the kiss, and it wasn't long before Reno began to mirror the other in action. The Turk's own fingers became entangled with the dark strands that fell around him, and his chest rose in anticipation of touch.

Soon, the two made way to the bedroom, and it wasn't likely they'd sleep well that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dream of Mine

Author: Cerebusfire17

Category: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary:

Reno didn't know what he was thinking, nor did he realize how much trouble he could get into for what he did. He wasn't one to think much of "What if" or "Shit" for the more layman, but what was it he did know? He did know that he wasn't the kind to let his enemy die right in front of him in such pain. But then again, He wasn't expecting to take his enemy home either!!

Pairings: RenoxYazoo

Reno woke up the following morning with the hangover he thought he **didn't** deserve, but it wasn't too bad. What was bad happened to be laying next to him, naked and sound asleep. From what he remembered, they hadn't done much. Vincent was a little apprehensive about the whole situation just like Reno was, and the two had talked as well, more honestly and openly than they had before. They'd shared experiences of their lives, and both could relate to the other. Reno still didn't understand just why it was Vincent kissed him in the first place, but neither could the other man, and they continued on in their short, sweet romantic moment. That was all that Reno **could** remember, but his asshole didn't hurt, so he decided that he hadn't been the catcher that evening.

It could also explain why his boxers were **still** on….

As he got up from the bed, he noticed that the different lights of each room were dim from the sun outside. Now the walls were all black and dull, carrying no personality whatsoever…..much like Vincent.

"What's so funny?" Vincent asked as he listened to Reno giggle. The former Turk was groggy from the night before. He wasn't used to staying up so late, and Reno didn't seem affected by it at all.

"Did I wake you?" Reno asked affectionately.

"I am a light sleeper," replied Vincent, yawning and stretching his thin body out. Reno couldn't help but lay back down and run his fingers along the other man's chest, seeming to forget all about the night before. "You seem very cheerful today, Reno-Kun. Why is that?"

"I don't know, really…." Reno said honestly, looking back into Vincent's eyes and smiling. "I don't know, I guess….."

"….You guess what?" Vincent asked after a long pause. Reno, looking away from the other for a moment, had to take a breath and think carefully.

"It feels like the first time, you know?" He looked back at Vincent again, eyes full of something that he'd been missing the night before. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, or just what caused this, but he was in love with the idea. And then the other idea popped into his head. "Yazoo-Tan!!!" The Turk jumped to his feet and rushed to get his soaked clothes on, cursing all the while that it was the second day he had to go on without dry clothing. Vincent, in all his mysterious actions, simply watched as Reno got ready to walk out the door without saying a single word.

Just before Reno walked out, however, he looked back at Vincent with a strange yearning. "Um…….." was all that came out from that silence.

"Just go Reno-Kun." Vincent said quietly, know that he'd be alone again while Reno would be happy with his new partner….if he found him.

"…….." Nothing came out, but Reno nodded and closed the door slowly behind him.

Reno arrived home, hoping that maybe his clothing would be finished in that goddamn dryer and he could wear something a little more warm. He ran into the laundry room, but to his surprise, there was nothing there. Not even a missing dirty sock that Reno would occasionally find by accident. So, the Turk walked to his room, and there he found just what he was looking for.

Yazoo.

The Remnant was asleep on the bed, that was just made, unaware of Reno's return. Reno, of course, couldn't believe what he was seeing. He slowly crept to the bed until he was at the head staring at Yazoo's face. He couldn't believe he found him…..in his house of all places. He gently reached down and took one of Yazoo's hands, holding it in his own with a sense of relief and rising passion. It wasn't long before Yazoo's eyes fluttered open and he was looking up at Reno.

"Reno-Kun…." Yazoo moaned "You finally came home. What took you so long?"

"I….was looking for you." Reno said, trying to think of a way to apologize. A few tears began to trinkle down his face as he thought of what had happened. He fell to his knees on the bed next to the silver haired man, who quickly rose to comfort Reno.

"Reno-Kun?! What happened? And why do you look as though you've been in a fight?" there was almost a tone of concern in the Remnant's voice, something that just about shook Reno from his emotional breakdown, but the man continued in his agony. He grasped Yazoo's arms and pulled him close enough that his face was buried in the man's chest. "Reno-Kun………What's happened to you?"

Yazoo wrapped his arms around Reno tightly, trying to comfort the man as best he could, though he really didn't know how. The Turk sobbed in the other's arms, feeling completely weak and child-like at that moment. He couldn't hold his mind together, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He just wanted to be with Yazoo for as long as the gods allowed. Yazoo pulled Reno up a little after the first wave of sorrow had passed and looked the man full in the face. He stroked away the tears that still came and the few strands of hair that stuck to Reno's face. Then he smiled slightly. He knew he looked like he was going to kill someone if he actually tried to really smile, and he didn't want to frighten Reno. "Reno-Kun. I'm not mad at you, if that is what you are afraid of," Yazoo finally said. "I just left for a little while until you cooled down. I wasn't going to deal with you if you were going to act so childish."

"…………………..Fuck you!" Reno said after a pause, letting the other know that he was returning to his old self. "But……I didn't mean to make you feel that way at all. I was having a dream and then you woke me up, and I was completely surprised and--"

"Reno-Kun….." Yazoo finally shut the other up. "I really don't care. I just want to make sure you're alright. That's all that matters to me, really. You are my friend, and always will be." Yazoo reached over and gave Reno a small kiss on the cheek and began to pull away from the other. But Reno reached behind Yazoo's back and held him closer than that two had ever been before.

"Yazoo-Tan, I want…….I wanna….." Reno can't finish his words when his mouth crushes into Yazoo's. Unlike Vincent, Yazoo didn't have any experience in kissing anyone, especially someone like Reno. The other man had him pinned to the bed and moaning before he knew what was coming. He could feel Reno's fingers moving through his hair while his own hands were tentatively yet frantically searching Reno's chest and hips. And Yazoo was reveling in it all. He'd never felt something so stimulating. It made him feel more alive that what he'd felt with his brothers. "What do you want me to do to you?" Reno asked in a strained voice. He was ready, but Yazoo didn't know how to answer.

"I…don't know?" was all he replied as the heat from Reno's mouth reached his neck. "Ah…."

"Tell me what you want…… I want to know what you want me to do to you….." Reno took over Yazoo's mouth as his hand slid down further toward the other's thighs. It wasn't long before Yazoo was hissing and squirming underneath Reno. "I can touch you…..I can taste you……"

"Reno-Kun!!" Yazoo yelped, and Reno stopped, raising himself up to look at his suddenly frightened lover

"What?! What's wrong? What did I do?" Reno asked in a rush, fear consuming him, but Yazoo smiled at Reno.

"I…..don't know what I'm doing right now, and I am not sure if I am capable to do such a thing." Yazoo's strangely began to change in shade, and Reno's heart was melting. He leaned back down and gently kissed his lover, taking things a little less graphic. Their arms grasped each other with passion, and Yazoo couldn't help but suck in his breath when Reno started nibbling on his neck.

Reno pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. Yazoo's eyes followed the shirt intensely. "Reno-Kun!! I didn't know that shirt still had a mustard stain on it. I should probably--"

"Yaz-Tan, that is NOT important right now!!" Reno said, trying to keep his lover's concentration on what _they were about to do. His hands began unbuttoning Yazoo's shirt, feeling the smooth, hard chest that hid underneath the white cloth. Soon, Reno wriggled away from Yazoo's hold and began moving down on his partner. He unbuttoned his pants, and his hand slowly began rubbing against his partner's member, making it hard and hot. Yazoo groaned at the touch, his breath becoming rapid. In a moment, Yazoo's groans turned into a deep howl of pleasure when Reno's mouth took him in, and that hot, lustful rush that comes from that dirty gesture had the Remnant more than ready for Reno._

"_R-Reno-Kun……." He drew his voice as his body began convulsing to the rhythm of his soon-to-be climax. Reno was having a ball of his own. He'd never felt so happy, so satisfied to make someone else writhe in ecstasy like he did Yazoo. And he couldn't wait to be inside him…._

_It was about 02:34 when Vincent woke up to the knocking at his door. He didn't know just who the hell would be stupid enough to wake him up so early. And it was someone stupid. Reno. The Turk had a huge smile on his face as he barged into Vincent's house without even answering the usual "Why the hell are you at my house?" that he'd grown accustom to. "He came back last night, Valentine-Dono." Reno said happily, and Vincent nodded to this._

"…_.Okay. So, why did you have to go and wake me up for? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"_Uh……02:40?" Reno said as he stared at his watch._

"_So, why are you over here, when you could be in bed with your lover, Reno-Kun? Why aren't you home, where you should be?" Vincent's question was answered by a pause. Reno simply stared at Vincent, unable to really say just why he'd walked all the way across Edge just to see Vincent._

"_I…..honestly don't know, yo. I just woke up from the best night I've ever had…..I got dressed…..and I just had to seen you….and I don't know why." Reno said honestly. He didn't know what was wrong with him, or just what was going through his head, but what he did know was that Yazoo didn't walk up that early. "I love Yazoo with all my heart. He's my world and he makes everything so much better. When I saw him home today, I never thought I'd be as happy as I was, and now….. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I love Yazoo…..I love making love to him…..but I don't know what I'm feeling right now, while I'm standing in front of you…."_

"…_..I do not know what it is you feel either, Reno-Kun. I don't know just what you want from me, either. Whatever it may be, please take it and leave. I need to sleep." Vincent said simply, neither caring or worried about just why Reno was there. Then Reno took a step forward. He reached out to Vincent's face and gently pulled the other closer and into a soft, deliberate kiss. When they finally pulled away, Reno could only stare at the taller man. "Reno-Kun……"_

"_I love Yazoo……but I think I want you too."_

_To Be Continued……_


End file.
